Picture this: Falling in love!
by anikangel
Summary: Beautiful model Kagome Higurashi has everything, except love...One night while she goes to Club Silver with her bff Sango, she has a chance meeting with the owner Inuyasha Takahashi a.k.a Handsome Playboy Photographer. Can they hit it off? Read to find ou


**Disclaimer: Inu Yasha is NOT MINE! He belongs to** Rumiko Takahashi!!! Sadly…**Pls don't sue!**

**Character Ages**-

Kagome Higurashi: 22

Sango Nakamura: 23

Inuyasha Takahashi: 26

Miroku Kazaana: 26

Sesshomaru Takahashi: 28

Rin Takahashi: 24 (She'll be introduced later)

**Chapter 1: The model and her friend/ Designer**

**Time: 8:00-9:30 AM**

"Beautiful Kagome!" the photographer purred. "Now just tilt your head a little to the left!" Kagome flirtatiously smiled at the camera complying with the photographer's instruction. To some models the bright white lights shining down on them made them extremely conscious, but not Kagome she lived for excitement and attention. After doing a couple more poses the photographer gave her thumbs up signaling that she was finished.

Kagome carefully walked over to the computer to see her photos, she scanned a couple and found her favorite one. She smiled seeing the results; the gorgeous dress her best friend designed looked amazing on her. "_Sango really outdid herself this time, the dress is stunning_!" Kagome thought. The fuchsia dress clung to her body showing off all her curves, and the matching shoes seemed to extend her long beautiful legs. She zoomed the picture to view her face, her skin was flawless she only had a touch of makeup which consisted of a light pink blush, clear lip-gloss, smoky eye shadow, and mascara.

She glanced next to her seeing her friend also looking at the photograph smiling happily, "You did great Kags thanks for modeling for my new line!" Sango gushed.

"Anytime!" Kagome assured her friend. "I'd do anything to see my best friend happy."

"As would I…" Suddenly Sango's eyes got really big and she smiled goofily, "Oh my gosh! I have the most perfect idea!"

"Sango…What are you up to?" she questioned eyeing her friend carefully.

"Guess!" Sango replied smiling excitedly.

"Hmmm…" Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what her friend meant. "Do you mean?!!?" Sango nodded her smile widening each second.

"SHOPPING!!!!" Both squealed happily jumping up and down clapping their hands. Nearby workers winced at the high-pitched sound.

Sango and Kagome quickly clamped their mouths shut before making a beeline for the door.

Once in the parking lot both breathed in relief, "Whew that was close if Kaede heard us she would've been really pissed…" Kagome said thankfully.

"Yeah.." Sango replied, she glanced at her watch it read 9:30 AM, "How about we go to the mall first.., she paused "Then go get a manicure, massage, pedicure etc., eat, go home and change, then lastly go to _Silver Claw_.

Kagome agreed re-running the days plan in her mind," Wait isn't _Silver Claw _that new club that just opened?"

Sango nodded, "Yup, the new one that the youngest Takahashi opened up."

"Do you mean Inuyasha Takahashi? The photographer you wanted to shoot for your line?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah that's him, but he said he was to busy shooting Calvin Klein's new line…." She paused and smiled brightly, "But anywhoo Hojo did pretty well..so it doesn't really matter.

Kagome agreed, her friend was always looking at the positives of life. Kagome grinned, "So Sango are you gonna try and hook up with any guys tonight?" Kagome elbowed Sango in the stomach suggestively her eyes shining with laughter.

Sango immediately blushed waving her hands frantically, "Of course not! That's ridiculous!" Suddenly Sango smiled slyly, "Why are you?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I hear Inuyasha's pretty cute..!"

It was Kagome's turn to blush, "…No! I hear he's a playboy…and I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet…I mean after Kouga and all…." After she said the last part Kagome blinked back tears, old memories had resurfaced that she wish could have stayed buried.

Sango's smile faltered, she gently rubbed her friends back, "It's okay Kags…he was a jerk anyway."

Not wanting her friend to press the subject she blinked back more tears before fakely smiling "Come on let's go I don't have all day!" Kagome ran to her Lamborghini, Sango quickly chased after her deciding to let go of the topic for now, '_She really needs to learn to move on..maybe our night at the club tonight will do her some good_', _she might even get a guy..' _

**What happened around 8:00-on the other side of town..**

Sesshomaru glared agitatedly at his younger brother from across his desk who was now currently leaning back in the seat across from him. He stared at his brother for a few minutes, he noted that his hair was uncombed, and considering the look of his clothes which consisted of crumpled jeans and a red wife beater probably only took him about five minutes to pull together. Dropping his stoic face for a moment he allowed his lips to curl to a sign of distaste. "Little brother if you must visit my office I would suspect your choice of clothing to be more respectable, you are disgracing me with your very presence."

The disheveled Inuyasha shifted in his seat scowling, "Shut the hell up! Did you call me here just talk about my choices of clothing!" he yelled furiously. Inuyasha then smirked, "Plus I was pretty busy last night...needed to catch up on my sleeping time that was lost." Inuyasha winked at the last part.

Sesshomaru frowned straightening his Armani suit; it was Inuyasha's turn to take a look at his brother. His brother's hair was brushed beautifully his silver seeming to shine in the light. With his Armani suit and conspicuous demon markings, along with his impassive face and glaring eyes he was the exact picture of authority. Inuyasha snorted his brother was way to perfect. "You're just jealous that Rin's too pissed at you for getting her pregnant to give you any!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Shut your mouth Inuyasha." He snapped. "That is not the problem at hand, however you turning down Miss Nakamura's offer to photograph her new line is." He glowered at his brother, "That was a very foolish decision."

"I'm still shooting for Calvin though!"

Sesshomaru gaze bore into his brother, "I was informed by Miroku you finished that shoot yesterday afternoon, giving you enough time to go and shoot Nakamura's line. Miroku also informed me that you took home one of the models last night Yura I believe?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Mmm….And was she good!!"

Sesshomaru glared at him, "Do not let this happen again, Miss Nakamura's line is very popular and you would have made a good sum of money if you had not been so foolish and photographed her line."

"Whatever Fluffy, I'll talk to you later." Inuyasha replied in a tone that screamed _I-don't-really-give-a-damn _whilegetting up and leaving.

"Do not call me that you insolent puppy!" Sesshomaru said in a warning tone boring holes into the back of his brother's head.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha called over his shoulder.

The door shut with a _click. _From the inside Sesshomaru could hear the may squeals of his female employees sighing in dreamy tones that his brother was almost as handsome as him. He rolled his eyes, _'Brainless idiots.'_

Once outside Inuyasha sat down on one of the park benches an angry scowl planted on his face, '_Stupid_ _Fluffy! He just had to wake me up so damn early!_' He noticed a couple of pedestrians were beginning to look at him strangely; he gave them all the finger, after yelling at them to mind their own freakin business. The poor people hastily walked on, avoiding the hanyou's anger. Suddenly his cell phone rang; he aggregately answered the phone, "Inuyasha Takahashi here and WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!"

The speaker pulled the phone away from his face in hopes of not becoming deaf before answering in a sweet mocking tone, "Tsk tsk, Inuyasha that's not the proper way to address your best friend!"

"Shut up pervert! Why did you tell Sesshomaru that I finished Calvin's shoot already and that I took home one of the models?"

Miroku gulped before answering, "Your brother cornered me, I swear if you was his angry face, you would've given in too!"

Inuyasha sent Miroku a low growl of annoyance; he gulped once again, "How about I make it up to you?"

"And how would exactly would you do that?" Miroku could almost see Inuyasha glaring through the phone.

"Well how about we go to the beach to go chick surfing…Spend the day there….take some chicks we find at the beach to your club…then take em' home to do what we do best." Inuyasha could clearly hear Miroku's perverted tone at the last part.

"Fine, I'll meet you at your house in about thirty-minutes." Inuyasha replied.

"Bye!" Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha heard the soft _beep _of the dial tone and shut his phone, '_What a weirdo_.' He thought as walked over to his car.

I decided to re-post because my original of this was lacking to much stuff…Hope u still like it! Please Review!

Lub, Ale:)


End file.
